Une drole de suprise pour InuYasha
by Kagome15
Summary: Inu-Yasha suit Kagome de l'autre coter du puits et une surprise l'attend
1. Default Chapter

FAN FIX #2  
  
N.A :Ce fan fic se passe après la mort de Kikyo, donc vers les épisodes  
  
137-138. Les personnages et ainsi que l'univers appartiennent à Rumiko Takashashi.  
  
Une surprise pour Inu-Yasha de l'autre côté du puit.  
  
part1  
  
-KAGOME,JE TE L'INTERDIS! Cria Inu-yasha à Kagome, qui était sur le point de sauter dans le puit pour retourner dans son monde.  
  
-Je te l'ai déjà dit! Je vais revenir très bientôt!. Dit Kagome, exaspérée par l'attitude d'Inu-Yasha qui ne voulait rien comprendre  
  
Elle enjamba le mur de pierre et se laissa tomber dans le puit après avoir dit sa phrase. Rendue de l'autre côté, elle grimpa et commença à marcher sur le chemin pour aller chez elle. Elle se retourna et vit qu'Inu-yasha ne la suivait pas, avait-il enfin compris?  
  
-Lâche-moi Miroku!Cria Inu-Yasha, toujours dans son monde.  
  
-Tu ne va pas suivre Kagome dans son monde. Dit Miroku d'une voix  
  
calme et autoritaire.  
  
Il relâcha Inu-Yasha, qui tomba. Il se releva et suivit Miroku, grognant jusqu'au village  
  
de Keade. Mais, quand la nuit fut venue, il sortit furtivement et alla  
  
sauter dans le puit. Rendu dans l'autre monde, il entra par la fenêtre  
  
de la chambre de Kagome, où elle dormait paisiblement. Il s'assit à côté du lit et veilla  
  
sur elle jusqu'au moment où elle se réveilla.  
  
-Hummm....en?...Inu-Yasha!?! OSUWARI!!!  
  
Inu-Yasha s'écrasa aussitôt part terre tandis que Kagome s'assit sur son lit.  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu fait ici! Dit kagome, furieuse  
  
-Je t'ai dit que j'allai venir, dit-il de plus en plus énervé.  
  
-Je le savais. Dit Kagome en se calmant et en détournant la tête  
  
-Humm?? Bon alors pourquoi es-tu surprise?  
  
-Je ne le suis pas! Je suis en colère que tu l'aille fait. Mais, en tout cas, je suis contente que tu sois venu.  
  
-Contente, pourquoi? Dit Inu-yasha, très surpris.  
  
-Je suis contente car j'ai une surprise pour toi! Dit Kagome avec un sourire  
  
de joie.   
  
-Une surprise ?! dit Inu-yasha, heureux, mais surtout méfiant.  
  
Kagome alla vers son garde-robe et en sortie une housse noire. Elle l'ouvrit la housse, qui contenait un uniforme pour garçon de son école ainsi qu'une casquette assortie.  
  
-Mais qu'est ce que c'est que sa? dit Inu-yasha, surpris  
  
-Avec cet uniforme, tu vas pouvoir me suivre dehors et à l'école. Comme ça, je vais  
  
pouvoir avoir un oeil sur toi et que tu ne feras pas de bêtises.  
  
-Tu veux que je porte ces vêtements bizarres ?  
  
-Comment sa bizarre ? C'est plus les tiens qui sont bizarres!Dit kagome.  
  
Kagome sortit de sa chambre et Inu-Yasha se changea pour mettre l'uniforme que Kagome lui avait donné. Quand il eut fini, il cria à Kagome qu'elle pouvait entrer. Quand elle entra, elle n'en cru pas ses yeux. Inu-Yasha était très bien dans ces vêtements et elle fut heureuse de voir que son idée aille marché.   
  
-Arggg! J'ai l'air ridicule là dedans ! Et c'est plus serrer, je vais avoir  
  
de la difficulté a me battre avec ça sur le dos.  
  
-Inu-Yasha, tu vas pas te battre et ça te va très bien. Ne t'inquiète pas,  
  
tu vas te changer avant de repartir dans ton monde. Bon, à mon tour de me   
  
changer. Descend et attend-moi. Dès que je serai descendue, nous allons partir pour l'école.  
  
Inu-Yasha descendit les marches et rencontra Sota, qui le dévisageait, la bouche  
  
ouverte.  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'il a? Grogna Inu-Yasha, se sentant de plus en plus ridicule.  
  
-Inu-noniichang(mon frère chien) c'est toi? Dit Sota, surpris  
  
Inu-Yasha grogna et alla dans la cuisine. Quelques minutes plus tard, Kagome   
  
arriva en courant.  
  
-Ho non! Je vais être en retard! Dépêche Inu-Yasha! Il faut partir. Dit Kagome  
  
-Mais... Kagome...Commença Inu-Yasha, mais Kagome lui prit le bras et partit en courant hors de la maison pour se rendre à l'école.  
  
Inu-Yasha proposa à Kagome de monter sur son dos pour se rendre plus vite à l'école. Après un moment, Kagome accepta. Inu-Yasha la mit sur son dos et partit en direction de l'école.  
  
Arrivés à l'école, les classes etaient déjà commencer. Lorsque Kagome arriva en face de la salle de cours, elle dit à Inu-Yasha qu'il allait devoir se présenter devant la classe en tant que nouvel étudiant pour un ou deux cours. Le semi-démon accepta et tous deux entrèrent dans la salle.  
  
-Ha Higurashi, vous n'êtes pas malade aujourd'hui?  
  
-Non ... je me sens bien. Dit Kagome, gênée par cette question.  
  
-Et vous, qui êtes-vous? Un nouvel étudiant? Demanda le professeur en se tournant vers Inu-Yasha.  
  
-Heeeee eeee.   
  
Kagome lui donna un coup de coude pour le faire réagir.   
  
-Oui  
  
  
  
-Alors, presentez-vous à la classe. rajouta le professeur, faisant un geste de la main pour montrer les étudiants, qui étaient assis  
  
Kaogme s'assit à sa place et regarda Inu-Yahsa d'un regard menaçant, voulant dire qu'il ferait mieux de faire ce qu'elle lui avait dit de faire.  
  
-Heeee ee Je... m'appelle... Inu-Yasah... et je viens ici pour...eeee.  
  
C'est quoi je dois dire déjà ? eee...  
  
Inu-Yasha, mais qu'Est-ce que tu es en train de faire? Pensa Kagome, se retenant pour ne pas lui crier dessus.  
  
-Eeeee.... Et je suis...Ici. HA oui! Je sais. Et je suis ici pour avoir quelque chose à faire de ma journée!  
  
Kagomer se figea. Comment avait-il pu dire ça ?! Surtout devant le professeur!  
  
-Bon, c'est très bien…Vous pouvez aller vous asseoir a côté de Higurashi. Lui dit le  
  
professeur.  
  
Inu-Yasha se dirigea vers Kagome et sourit bêtement pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait bien fait ça. Mais elle, elle ne souriait pas. Inu-Yahsa s'assit à côté de Kagome et se tourna  
  
vers elle.  
  
-C'était facile!  
  
-Comment as-tu pu dire une chose pareil?!  
  
-Quoi?! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? S'exclama-t-il avec un air de total incompréhension  
  
-Êtes-vous ici pour parler ou pour apprendre? Demanda le professeur. Vous resterez en retenue après les cours, tous les deux. Rajouta-t-il.  
  
Retenue?! C'est quoi ça? se demanda Inu-yasha  
  
Kagome, était trop occupée à être fâchée après Inu-yasha pour remarquer que ses  
  
amies le dévisageaient.  
  
Après le cours, les deux adolescents restèrent en retenue.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici? Viens Kagome. Partons! Dit Inu-yasha qui était écoeuré de rester assis  
  
-Non il faut rester jusqu'à temps que la retenue finise et nous devons garder le silence!  
  
Après la retenue, Inu-Yasha et Kagome sortirent de l'école et se retrouvèrent dans la cours, qui était déserte. Kagome s'apprêtait à embarquer sur le dos d'Inu-Yasha pour  
  
rentrer chez elle quand ses amies arrivèrent en courant, pour voir de plus près le nouveau, qu'elles trouvaient bien à leurs goûts. Lorsque Kagome vit que ses amies s'approchaient, elle tomba du dos du semi-démon, qui fut très surpris par sa réaction et ne bougea pas.  
  
-Kagome!Kagome! cria une ses amies.  
  
-Attend. cria une autre, qui était à bout de souffle  
  
-Kagome. Dit la troisième  
  
KAgome se releva et ses amies arrivèrent à peine quelques secondes après.  
  
-Kagome, tu ne nous présentes pas?(N.A:je ne connais pas les noms de ses amies)  
  
-HA oui, dit Kagome, Inu-Yahsa je te présente mes amies....   
  
À peine eut-elle fini sa phrase que ses amies parlaient toutes en même temps au semi-démon, qui se trouva bien vite perdu au fil de ces conversation et ne su que faire.  
  
-D'ou viens-tu? Je ne t'ai jamais vue ici. Demanda l'une  
  
-Quelle âge as-tu? Demanda l'autre l'autre  
  
-Comment as-tu connu Kagome? Demanda la dernière  
  
-Je suis désolée, mais nous devons partir. Leur répondit Kagome en prenant Inu-Yasha par le bras pour l'entraîner avec elle.  
  
Mais ses amies l'en empêchèrent en lui proposant de lui payer le repas, à elle et son ami.  
  
Inu-Yasha sembla enthousiaste par l'idée alors Kagome accepta. Rendus au Macdonnal, Inu-Yasha eut l'air d'un vrai chien. Kagome se demanda même comment il faisait pour respirer, mais ce fait n'avait pas l'air de déranger les amies de Kagome.  
  
-Alors Inu-Yahsa, d'où viens-tu? Demanda une des amies de Kagome  
  
-Hein?? Fit Inu-Yasha, la bouche pleine.  
  
-Il vient de Hong Kong. Répondit Kagome avant qu'Inu-Yasha ne puisse répondre quelque chose.  
  
-Ha oui, Hong Kong. Il paraît que c'est très beau. Commenta une autre des amies.  
  
-As-tu une petite amie? Demanda une autre de ses amies, espérant avoir  
  
un non comme réponse et elle n'était pas la seule à espérer cette réponse, les deux autres aussi.   
  
-OUI! Cria Kagome, ce qui surpris Inu-yasha et ses amies, Et sa petite  
  
amie, c'est moi.  
  
-Quoi?! Dit Inu-yasha, ne savant pas de quoi elle parlait. Atchhhh. Se plaignit-il lorsque Kagome lui donna un coup de pied en dessous de la table.  
  
-Ha Kagome…C'est lui ton petit ami violent et égoïste?Dit une des trois  
  
-Violant...égoïste?KAgome!!Dit Inu-Yasha, furieux.  
  
-Non pas du tout, mais qu'est-ce que vous inventez là? Dit KAgome gênée. Désolée, mais  
  
il est tard et nous devons rentrer. Dit Kagome. Vien Inu-Yasha   
  
Mais comme il n'avait pas fini de dîner, il emporta quelques BigMac et partit, laissant les 3 amies de Kagome seules dans leur tristesse.  
  
-Pourquoi leur as-tu dit que j'etais ton petit ami?! Demanda Inu-Yasha   
  
-Tu n'as pas remarqué?!  
  
-Remarquer quoi?  
  
-Elles te dévoraient des yeux! Je pense qu'elles ont toutes un petit faible pour  
  
toi et j'ai voulu éviter qu'elles se fassent des idées sur toi et quand elles vont voir que tu ne reviendras plus, ça va être pire.  
  
-Je vois, mais tu es sûre que je leur plaisais? Je n'ai rien remarqué…  
  
-Ça ne m'étonne pas, dit kagome, remarquant encore une fois comment il était  
  
aveugle pour ce genre de chose. Alors demain j'espère, au moins que tu vas faire un petit   
  
effort pour faire semblant d'être mon petit ami, juste quand mes amies  
  
vont être là, bien sur. Dit Kagome, un peu gênée de devoir lui demander ce genre de chose.  
  
-QUOI?!   
  
Kagone regarda Inu-Yasha d'un regard furieux, ce qui lui fit un peu peur et accepta malgré lui  
  
de le faire. Ils entrèrent à la maison et un peu plus tard, Kagome se prépara à se coucher. Elle se coucha dans son lit et le semi-démon s'assit à côté du lit.   
  
-Il va falloir que je fasse semblant d'être son petit ami! Mais comment vais-je faire ça? Comment agirait un petit ami normal?!GRRRRR! Pourquoi moi!?  
  
Le lendemain, Kagome était encore en retard et le semi-démon dû la transporter sur son dos et courir à toute vitesse. Lorsqu'ils furent rendus à l'école, la cloche n'avait pas encore sonner. Ils avaient réussis à arriver à l'heure cette fois. Inu-Yasha se posa un peu plus loin dans la cours, là où personne ne pourrait les voir arriver. Ensuite, les deux adolescents se dirigèrent vers la cours, où se trouvaient les amies de Kagome. Lorsqu'elle vit ses amies, la jeune fille prit la main d'Inu-Yasha, se qui le fit rougir.  
  
-Bonjour les filles. leur dit kagome en marchant vers ses amies, tirant le semi-démon, qui traînait derrière elle, regardant sa main que Kagome avait prise.  
  
-Salut Kagome. répondirent les trois filles en regardant Kagome et Inu-yasha,  
  
main dans la main.  
  
Lorsque Kagome fut arrivée à la hauteur de ses amies, Inu-Yasha la prit par la taille et la colla contre lui, ce qui surpris agréablement Kagome. Par contre, ses amies semblaient le prendre plutôt mal.   
  
-Vous faîtes un très beau couple! Dit l'une de ses amies.  
  
-Merci beaucoup! Dit Kagome, toute rouge  
  
-Bon désolée, Kagome et Inu-yasha, mais je doit partir. On se revoit plus tard! Dit une fille  
  
-Je te suis! dirent les deux autres en même temps.  
  
Inu-Yasha lâcha sa prise sur Kagome et rougit d'un seul coup.  
  
-Qu'est qu'il a, Inu-Yasha? Demanda Kagome inquiète   
  
-Rien...rien du tout. Il tourna la tête pour ne pas que Kagemo le voit comme sa et à ce moment, il vit Hojo arriver.  
  
-Higurashi!!! Cria Hojo  
  
-Hojo? Dit Kagome en se retournant pour voir qui l'appelait.  
  
-Higurashi! Tiens, prend ça, c'est des cerises bonnes pour le foi!  
  
Inu-Yasha, qui se tenait à côté de lui, le regarda d'un air menaçant, tellement qu'il en grognait presque. Il eut soudainement une idée. Il alla derrière Kagome et plaça une nouvelle fois son bras autour de sa taille.  
  
-Higurashi, qui est-il? Demanda Hojo très troublé par l'action que venait de faire le semi-démon.  
  
Inu-Yasha remarqua la réaction de Hojo et compris qu'il aimait Kagome. Inu-Yasha se dit alors qu'il devait faire tout pour que Kagome aime lui et non Hojo et il ne voulait pas qu'elle l'abandonne.  
  
-Je m'appelle Inu-Yasha et je suis le petit ami de Kagome. Dit Inu-Yasha, sans faire de détour  
  
-Son...Son...PETIT AMI! S'exclama Hojo, bouleversé par la nouvelle.  
  
Kagome ne dit rien, mais elle avait hâte que cela finise. Tout à coup, la cloche sonna pour annoncer le début des cours.  
  
-Désoler Hojo, on doit y aller. On se revoit plus tard. Dit Kagome, très content d'aller en classe.  
  
Hojo resta-là, encore figé et regardait Kagome s'en aller avec Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha prit la main de Kagome et tourna la tête, faisant un sourire à Hojo, qui n'avait pas l'air de bien aller. Mais il releva quand même la tête et regarda Inu-Yasha droit dans les yeux. Il n'allait pas se laisser faire.   
  
###########################################  
  
Je remerci mon amie Louna qui a corriger ma fic et qui a fait un tres bon travaille.  
  
Et je voudrai saluer mon amie Shippo(Vanessa), Kikyou(Lisa-Marie),Sango(Audrey),Sota(Fracois). 


	2. Chapitre2

'  
  
Part2  
  
À la fin de la journée, Inu avait des formules mathématiques plein la tête et il n'y comprenait rien.  
  
-Kagome, comment tu fais pour supporter ça pendant 3 jours de suite? Demanda Inu-Yasha, dont la tête tournait à force d'avoir ces formules  
  
-N'essaie pas de comprendre, il aurait fallu que tu suives ces cours alors que tu n'étais encore qu'un enfant à place de t'amuser à tuer les démons!  
  
-Mais c'est grâce à ça que tu es encore en vie aujourd'hui ! Dit Inu-Yasha, frustré   
  
-Oh oui, mais j'ai faillis mourir plusieurs fois.  
  
-QUOI?!  
  
-Bon, on y va? Dit-elle pour changer de sujet.  
  
-Allez, grimpe sur mon dos. Lui dit le demi-demon.  
  
Ils partirent en direction de la maison à Kagome, sautant de bâtiments en bâtiments à travers la ville jusqu'à la maison de Kagome   
  
-On est rentrés! Cria-t-elle en entrant pour annoncer qu'elle et Inu étaient de retour à la maison.  
  
-Bonjour Kagome. Est-ce que tu as passé une bonne journée à l'école? Demanda sa mère.  
  
-Oui très bien, mais je n'ai rien compris durant mon cour de math alors il va falloir que j'appelle une de mes amies pour lui demander des explications. Dit Kagome, découragée en voyant les examens de fin d'année arriver de plus en plus vite.  
  
-Et toi, Inu-yasha? Interrogea la mère de Kagome.  
  
-Bien. Répondit-il.  
  
-Je vais dans ma chambre. Dit Kagome en se dirigeant vers l'escalier.  
  
-On souper bientôt, je vais t'appeler lorsque ça va être prêt. Dit sa mère  
  
-D'accord, tu viens Inu-Yasha?  
  
Inu-Yasha était encore en train de taquiner Buyo, qui n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier cette soudaine attention.   
  
-OSUWARI. Cria Kagome  
  
Le semi-demon se retrouva face contre terre en moins d'un millième de secondes.  
  
-Pourquoi..... dit-il, toujours le visage contre le sol.  
  
-Arrête d'rmbêter mon chat!  
  
-Je ne l'embête pas!Je ne fait que jouer avec!  
  
Inu-Yasha prit Buyo par les pattes de derrières et le suspendit dans le vide.  
  
-Inu-Yasha... OSUWARI! Cria-t-elle à bout de nerfs.  
  
Dès que Kagome eut fini sa phrase, le semi-démon alla faire plus ample connaissance avec le plancher. Après s'être relevé, le semi-démon suivit  
  
Kagome dans sa chambre où elle étudia jusqu'à temps que sa mère l'appelle pour le souper.  
  
-Haaaa, soupira Kagome, je ne comprend rien!  
  
Inu-Yasha vint à côté d'elle et regarda le problème de mathématique.  
  
- Si tu ferais ça (racine carrée) à la place de ça (division par 2) ça marcherait…  
  
-HEEEEEEEIIIIIIN!?... Tu as résolu le problème en quelque secondes et avec juste un cour de mathématique dans la tête...je suis vraiment nulle!!!. Dit Kagome en s'effondrant sur son bureau.  
  
-Kagome...Inu-Yasha, on mange. Cria la mère de Kagome de la cuisine.  
  
-Oui on arrive. Cria Kagome de sa chambre.  
  
Ils descendirent les marches et entrèrent dans la salle à manger.  
  
-Venez-vous asseoir. Dit la mère à Kagome avec un grand sourire.  
  
Ils s'assirent et commencèrent à manger.  
  
-Alors InuYasha, parle-nous de ta première journée de classe, comment cela c'est-il passé? Demanda la mère de Kagome à InuYasha  
  
-Je n'ai rien compris du tout, c'est pire que de se faire transpercer par un démon.  
  
-On y retourne demain. Dit Kagome d'un ton détaché.  
  
-QUOI ?!  
  
**********************************************  
  
Miroku, Sango et Shippo étaient au village de Kaeder et ils occupaient leur temps comme ils le pouvaient. Sango polissait son Hiraikostu, Shippo était assis sur le bord du puit et attendait le retour de la jeune miko et du semie-démon.  
  
Miroku, quant à lui, aidait Kaede à ramasser des herbe médicinaux. Quelques heures plus tard, un démon apparu à l'autre bout du village. Les villageois couraient pour prévenir Kaeder qui était dans la forêt.  
  
-Au secours! Un monstre! Un monstre dans le village!. Crièrent des villageois en arrivant près de la forêt.  
  
Miroku les entendit et se précipita pour aller voir se qui se passait. Lorsqu'il vit le monstre, il alla chercher Sango pour qu'elle lui donne un coup de main. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la forêt, Sango se dirigea vers le monstre sur le dos de Kirara.  
  
************************************************  
  
Il était maintenant l'heure que Kagome et Inu Yasha aillent se coucher. Kagome se coucha sur son lit et souhaita une bonne nuit à Inu-Yasha, qui c'était assis prêt d'elle, à côté du lit. La nuit passa et Inu-Yasha ne dormait toujours pas. Il repensait à ce qu'il a fait... faire semblant d'être le petit ami de Kagome. Ça lui donnait l'occasion de la serrer dans ses bras et de sentir son corps contre le sien, pouvoir lui tenir la mains, il pourrait passer des journées à faire ça,  
  
mais il éprouvait aussi de la jalousie envers Hojo lorsque celui-ci était arrivé. Lorsque Hojo avait été près de Kagome, il avait senti une grande colère et une peur monter en lui, celle de perdre Kagome, qu'elle parte avec cet autre gars qu'il n'aimait pas. Tout ça lui fut réaliser à quel point il aimait Kagome…Peut-être serait-ce le bon moment pour dire à Kagome ce qu'il ressentait pour elle…  
  
Le réveille-matin de Kagome sonna lorsque ce fut le matin. Elle l'éteignit d'un coup et se frotta les yeux pour mieux voir. InuYasha la regarda se réveiller avec un petit sourire moqueur.  
  
-Bonjour Kagome.  
  
Elle ouvrit de grands yeux quand elle vit que Inu-Yasha avait un bouquet de fleurs à la main. Elle senti alors une grande joie monter en elle.  
  
-C'est pour toi. dit Inu-Yasha d'un air désintéressé.  
  
-Merci Inu-Yasha, ça me touche beaucoup, je suis si contente que tu me fasses un si jolie cadeau  
  
-Ça vient de Hojo... Ta mère est venue les apporter dans ta chambre ce matin lorsque tu dormais encore.  
  
Kagome était très déçue, son sourire s'effaça et elle mit les fleurs sur sa table de nuit. Inu-Yasha alla chercher quelque chose qu'il avait cacher derrière la table de nuit de Kagome.  
  
-Tiens…Prend ça, c'est de moi. Dit Inu-Yasha en rougissant  
  
Il lui donna un autre bouquet de fleurs.  
  
-Merci Inu-Yasha.   
  
Le sourire de Kagome était réapparu et il était encore plus grand que le dernier. Elle lui donna un petit bec sur sa joue rouge. Ensuite, elle prit une grande respiration du délicieux parfum qui se dégageait des fleurs qu'InuYasha lui avait donné. En déposent le bouquet du semie-démon et lorsqu'elle vit son cadran, elle s'exclama:  
  
-Zut, nous allons être en retard!  
  
Elle s'habilla à tout vitesse et tira Inu-Yasha par le bras pour qu'il la suive. Rendue à l'extérieur, elle monta sur son d'os et ils se dirigèrent aussitôt vers l'école. Ils survolèrent la ville et ses habitants. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à l'école, InuYasha alla se poser dans un coin isoler où ils ne risquaient pas d'être vus. Après être descendue, Kagome avança vers le coin du mur pour voir s'il n'y avait pas quelqu'un à proximité personne pour qu'il puisse sortir tranquille. Tout était parfait, il n'y avait personne vue. Kagome se retourna pour le dire à InuYasha, mais elle s'aperçu qu'il avait disparu.   
  
Inu-Yasha n'avait pas suivi Kagome, il était resté où ils avaient atterri et s'était mis à repenser au bec que Kagome lui avait donné. Ses joues étaient devenues rouge et il avait senti un immense bonheur l'envahir.  
  
-Inu-Yasha, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Lui demanda Kagome  
  
-Rien... rien…  
  
-Bon alors, suis-moi, nous pouvons sortir d'ici.  
  
Elle le prit par la main et l'entraîna dans la cour. Hojo était la, il discutait avec les amies de Kagome. Lorsque le semi-démon l'aperçu, il fonça les sourcils et prit Kagome par le bras. Quand Kagome et lui arrivèrent à leurs côtés, Inu-Yasha serra Kagome contre lui et passa ses bras autour de sa taille.  
  
-Alors Kagome, as-tu reçu mes fleur? Demanda Hojo, jaloux  
  
-Oui, merci beaucoup. Elles sont très belles.  
  
Lorsque Kagome eut fini sa phrase, InuYasha sentit une soudaine colère l'envahir de nouveau. Il s'apprêtait à crier après Hojo, mais la cloche l'en empêcha. Hojo se sentit soulager car il avait bien vue ce qu'Inu-Yasha c'était apprêté à faire.  
  
En entrant dans l'école, les professeur de la classe de Hojo et de Kagome étaient dans le corridor  
  
-Bonjour chers élèves, nous sommes désolés, mais il y a eu un brie d'eau dans nos classes, alors nous devons passer les deux prochains jours dans la cour d'école, les deux classes ensembles. Et comme c'est un cas exceptionnel nous allons donner des cours   
  
d'éducation physique. Expliqua l'un des professeurs.  
  
Les élèves se dirigèrent vers la cours extérieur. Arrivez, ils se mirent en ligne pour écouter les professeur.  
  
-Nous allons commencer par faire de la course à pied. Nous allons choisir 10 personnes et ils vont faire le tour de la piste. Le premier à avoir fait un tour complet remporte la course. Alors, nous allons prendre toi, toi, Hojo,.... et le gars  
  
à la casquette.  
  
-Quoi moi!?  
  
-Oui. Venez-vous mettre en place pour la course. Dit le professeur.  
  
Inu-Yasha se dirigea pour aller se mettre en place, mais Kagome l'agrippa par le bras.  
  
-Inu-Yasha, n'oublie pas. Ici, tu es un humain norma,l comme tout les autres, alors fais attention parce que je t'ai à l'œil!  
  
Lorsque Kagome eut fini, Inu-Yasha alla se placer sur la ligne de départ..   
  
-Vous êtes prêt…attention...prêt.. partez!  
  
Le professeur siffla, puis tout les concurrents s'élancèrent aussitôt. Hojo était en tête, suivit de près par Inu-Yasha, qui faisait exprès pour ne pas aller trop vite  
  
Sinon, ça ferait déjà longtemps qu'il aurait gagner. Rendu proche de la ligne d'arriver, Inu-Yasha laissa gagner Hojo.  
  
-Le premier est Hojo, suivit de Inu-Yasha. Annonça le professeur.  
  
Hojo se dirigea vers Kagome ,qui se dirigeait dans sa direction.  
  
-Higurashi tu as vu? J'ai gagné!  
  
Kagome passa à côté de lui sans même s'en préoccuper. Elle alla voir Inu-Yasha. Quand Inu-Yasha vit que Kagome avait ignoré Hojo pour pouvoir venir le voir, il devin très heureux et lorsque Kagome arriva, Inu-Yasha la prit dans ses bras. Kagome se colla contre sa poitrine, releva la tête et lui dit.  
  
-Merci de ne pas avoir utilisé ta force et d'avoir laisser Hojo gagner.  
  
Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Kagome venait de le remercier et s'était blottie contre lui. Il était tellement heureux. Puis, il commença à se sentir mal et à avoir tout embrouiller.. Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe?se demanda-t-il  
  
-Inu-Yasha.. Inu-Yasha…Est-ce que ça va ? Cria Kagome,  
  
Il ouvrit les yeux et regardai autour de lui. Il était allonger sur le sol et tout le monde était autour de lui. Kagome avait mit sa tête sur ses cuisses et le regardait  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?  
  
-Quand tu es parti à courir, tu t'es enfarger dans ton lacet de soulier et tu t'es cognée la tête contre le sol. Ça faisais 2 minutes que tu étaits inconscient. Lui expliqua Kagome, l'air inquiète.  
  
-Je suis désolé de t'avoir rendue inquiète. Dit Inu-Yasha en passant sa main dans les cheveux de Kagome. Alors, comme ça, tout était un rêve.  
  
Kagome releva le semi-démon et alla s'assoire avec lui sur un banc. Il n'avait plus mal et était totalement rétablie.  
  
-Pourquoi je dois rester sur le banc, je me sens comme si rien ne c'était passé! S'exclama Inu-Yasha   
  
-Parce quelqu'un de normal aurait encore mal!! Dit Kagome.  
  
-Pour toi, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui Inu-Yahsa, dit un professeur.  
  
-Je me sent bien, je peux continuer.  
  
-Non je ne veux pas prendre de chance, vous reprendrez demain.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Miroku et Sango avaient réussis à vaincre le démon et avait récupéré 3 morceaux de la perle de Shinko.  
  
-Inu-Yasha et Kagome vont être content quand ils vont revenir. Dit Miroku  
  
-Tu as raison, Hosih-sama, mais pour l'instant, il faudrait mieux les mettre en sécurité. Dit Sango  
  
-Bonjour.. Où est Kagome? Demanda Koga, alors qu'il venait juste d'arriver  
  
-Koga?! Mais que fais-tu ici? S'exclama Miroku, surpris de le voir.  
  
-Ça fait une journée que je poursuis un monstre qui est sensé avoir 3 morceaux de la perle de Shinkon. Je veux les lui prendre et les offrire à Kagome. Répondit il. Maintenant, dîtes-moi où est Kagome!  
  
-Elle est partie dans son monde à travers le puit.  
  
-Quel puit?  
  
Il regarda autour de lui, mais ne vit pas que le puit était en arrière de lui.  
  
-Recule tu vas le voir. Lui conseilla Miroku  
  
Koga se mit à reculer, mais il trébucha sur le rebord et tomba dedans.  
  
-Alors, tu l'as trouvé!??! Demanda Miroku d'un ton enjoué.  
  
Il s'agrippa sur le rebord du puit pour voir Koga, mais il s'aperçut que le Démon loup avait disparu!   
  
***********************************************  
  
De l'autre côté du puit, Koga se releva de sa chute et commença à escalader le mur du puit.  
  
-Tu trouves ça drôle sale Bronz...  
  
Quand il regarda au dessus du rebord, il s'aperçut que tout avait changer. Il était dans un temple.  
  
###########################################################  
  
Je croi que tout le monde a compri que Kouga etait rendu dans le monde a Kagome :0p  
  
Merci pour ces formidables review que j'ai recu et merci à spiegel1979 je vai prendre tes idées en concideration et merci de m'avoir donner les noms des amies a Kagome.  
  
Merci aussi a kamirure pour ton super review je l'ai tres aprecier  
  
tenshi, sarifa, nahi, merci a vous aussi j'ai aussi adorer vos rieview, merci pour vos encourragement sa me touche beaucoup  
  
Steph(Rin)(Louna), Vanessa(Shippo),Lisa-Marie(Kikyo),Audrey(Sango) merci de vos encouragements.  
  
Les prochain chapitre va etre long a etre publier a cause de mes devoirs desole  
  
Note de la correctrice : Bon, voilà, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour le corriger le plus rapidement possible. Ça se peut qu'il reste des fautes mais j'ai fait de mon mieux pour essayer de faire disparaître la plupart des fautes ;) Bon, alors j'espère que vous laisserez des reviews!!!!!Alors, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire! 


	3. Que faistu ici?

Part 3  
  
Qu fais-tu ici?  
  
Inu-Yasah n'était pas content, il voulait refaire la cours pour se battre avec Hojo.  
  
-Grrrrr…Tout ça, c'est la faute à ces maudits souliers!! Dit Inu-Yasha, en colère.  
  
-Ce n'est pas grave, demain, tu vas pouvoir recommencer . Dit Kagome, assise à côté du semi-démon  
  
-Je voulait battre ce stupide dans la cours!Dit Inu-Yasha, de plus en plus en furieux  
  
-Hojo n'est pas stupide, pourquoi tu ne l'aimes pas ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait? Demanda Kagome, impatiente  
  
Inu-Yasha grogna en silence. Il ne voulait pas lui dire qu'il avait peur qu'elle aime Hojo et qu'il en était jaloux. Kagome le regarda et soupira.   
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, le professeur s'approcha d'Inu-Yasha et de Kagome.  
  
-Est-ce que vous vous sentez mieux? Demanda le professeur à Inu-Yasha.  
  
-Oui ça va. Répondit Inu-Yahsa.  
  
-Très bien, car demain nous allons faire de la lutte. Je voulais être certain que vous puisiez y participer  
  
De la lutte!pensa t-il, je vais pouvoir donner une bonne raclée à ce Hojo!  
  
-Inu-Yasha, pourquoi souris-tu?  
  
-Pour rien...Monsieur je pourrai faire de la lutte demain! Promit Inu-Yasha.  
  
Au puit:  
  
-Où suis-je?? Se demanda Koga, un peu perdu  
  
Il se rappela alors de ce que Miroku lui avait dit: ''Kagome est partie dans son temps par le puit.''  
  
-Ça veut dire que je suis à l'époque de Kagome!  
  
Il leva le nez dans les airs et la respira, essaynt de sentir l'odeur de Kagoma. Il trouva alors une piste et la suivit. Au bout d'un moment, il se retrouva devant   
  
sa maison. Il sauta sur le toit et ouvrit la fenêtre appartenant à la chmbre de sa dulcinée  
  
-Je peux sentir l'odeur de Kagome dans toute cette piece, alors, c'est forcément ici qu'ellevit!  
  
Il s'assit sur le lit de Kaogme et prenait de grandes respirations pour sentir sa douce odeur. Peu après, la mere de Kagome entra dans la chambre.  
  
-Qu..Qui êtes-vous? Demanda la mère, effrayée  
  
Koga se leva et s'approcha d'elle. Elle se mit à reculer, mais rencontra le mur, Koga continuait d'avancer, mais lorsqu'il fut assez proche, il se mit à la sentir  
  
-Vous êtes la mère de Kagome? Demanda le démon-loup, ayant senti l'odeur de Kagome sur la femme  
  
-Qu..qu..qui êtes vous? Redemanda la mère de Kagome.  
  
-Je m'appelle Koga et je suis le fiancé de Kagome!  
  
Il tourna le dos à la femme et s'éloigna pour qu'elle puisse bouger. Elle était bouche-bée, ne savant plus quoi dire  
  
-Le fiancé de Kagome!!?? S'exclama-t-elle  
  
-Oui, et vous, vous êtes la mère de Kagome, n'est-ce pas?  
  
-Oui..c'est exact. Répondit-elle  
  
Elle baissa les yeux et vit la queue de loup de koga. Elle s'évanouit, mais Koga la rattrapa juste avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Il la prit et la déposa sur le lit de Kagoma. Il la secoua doucement et elle se réveilla peu de temps après. Elle ouvrit les yeux et lorsqu'elle aperçu Koga, elle se leva d'un bond et recula jusqu'au mur  
  
-Vous..vous... avez une queue!! S'exclama-t-elle, effrayée  
  
-C'est normal pour un loup. Dit-il, puis il la regarda sévèrement et dit, vous avez quelque chose contre ça?  
  
-NON.. je veux dire non.  
  
Koga soupira et s'assit sur le lit, regardant la mère de Kagome.  
  
-Arrêtez d'avoir peur, je ne vous ferez aucun mal! Dit Kouga.  
  
-Vous le promettez?  
  
-Oui je le promet!  
  
Elle se détendit et s'approcha de lui, se plantant devant le démon-loup. Elle l'observa plus attentivement et vit avec surprise qu'il portait une drôle de jupe en peau d'animaux, qu'il avait une queue et des oreilles pointues.  
  
-Vous venez du puit vous aussi? Demanda la femme, intriguée.  
  
-Du puit...oui!Dit Koga.  
  
-Vous êtes ici pour voir ma fille?   
  
-Oui.. savez-vous si elle va arriver bientôt?   
  
-Elle va revenir dans une heure environ, après qu'elle aille fini ses cours. Si vous craignez pour sa securité, ne vous inquiétez pas, car dans ce monde, c'est très sécuritaire…De plus, elle est déjà avec quelqu'un.  
  
-Avec QUELQU'UN!! QUI ? s'énerva le démon-loup  
  
-Je pense qu'il s'appelle...humm...Inu-Yasha. Dit la mère à Kagome en reculant un peu.  
  
-INU-YASHA EST ICI!?!?!   
  
Il recommença à sentir l'air et s'aperçu qu'il pouvait sentir l'odeur d'Inu-Yasha parmi celle de Kagome  
  
Comment peut-il être ici? Pensa Koga.  
  
-Voulez-vous descendre et attendre Kagome? Demanda la mère   
  
-Heu...Oui…D'accord. Répondit-il.  
  
Ils descendirent les escaliers et s'installèrent à la cuisine.  
  
À l'école :  
  
Les cours étaient finis et les deux jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers un coin isolé pour se rendre chez Kagome. Mais Hojo les suivait, il voulait voir ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire, mais Inu-Yasha avait senti son odeur et avait tout de suite  
  
réagit, c'est à dire qu'il avait pris Kagome par la taille et l'avait collée à lui.  
  
-Inu-yasha... qu'est ce que tu fais! Demanda-t-elle, surprise par son changement de comportement.  
  
-Ton ami Hobo nous suit! Expliqua Inu-Yasha, qui regardait droit devant lui parce qu'il savait que s'il regardait Kagome, il allait rougir et même en ce moment, il sentait ses joues devenir rose.  
  
-Ha ok...Répondit-elle. Mais je ne pourrai pas aller sur ton dos s'il nous suit!  
  
Inu-Yasha arrêta et se tourna vers Hojo, qui arrêta lui aussi. Inu-Yasha avança vers lui et s'arrêta à deux centimètres de lui.  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu veux ? demanda furieusement le semi-démon.  
  
-Je voulais te dire que demain, durant la lutte, je veux t'affronter. Dit Hojo, qui avait pris tout son courage pour dire cette phrase  
  
-D'accord, mais tu es mieux de ne pas de défiler.  
  
Kagome regardait la scène en silence, comme en état de choc. Elle n'en revenait pas que demain, ils allaient se battre.  
  
Inu-Yasha revena vers elle et la prit par la taille. Il l'entraîna dans un coin tranquille pour qu'ils puissent rentrer à la maison  
  
-Inu-Yasha, tu ne vas pas vraiment te battre avec lui??  
  
-Il m'a défié, je n'allais tout de même pas me défiler devant ce gros nul!  
  
-Mais tu ne vas quand même pas te battre avec lui ! Tu vas lui faire mal! Tu es beaucoup plus fort que lui!  
  
-Je vais me battre avec lui, que ça te plaise ou non! Maintenant, grimpe sur mon dos! Dit-il en colère.  
  
Ils partirent en direction de la maison de Kagome. Il sauta de toit en toit afin que personne ne les voit. Les voitures en dessous d'eux semblaient toutes petites, comme des autos jouets. Ils arrivèrent à proximité de la maison lorsqu'Inu-Yasha s'arrêta. Il fit descendre Kagome et lui dit de l'attendre, de ne pas bouger   
  
-Qu'est ce qu'il ce passe?? Demanda Kagome, inquiète.  
  
-Je t'ai dit de rester là!   
  
Il partit en courant vers la maison, mais il n'avait pas remarquer que Kagome ne l'avait pas écouté et qu'elle le suivait. Il ouvrit la fenêtre en l'arrachant presque. à l'intérieur de la pièce se trouvait Koga et la mère de Kagome, qui était en train de prendre le thé.  
  
-QU'EST CE QUE TU FAIS ICI ?! Cria Inu-Yasha, prêt à exploser de rage.  
  
-Et toi, face de chien bâtard, que fais-tu ici? Interrogea Koga.  
  
Kagome arriva derrière Inu-Yasha pour voir ce qu'il ce passait. Elle sursauta quand elle vit Koga avec sa mère.  
  
-Koga, mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda calmement Kagome  
  
Lorsque Koga vit que Kagome était arrivée, il se leva d'un bond et poussa le semi-démon sur le mur pour pouvoir passer. Il joignit les mains de Kagome dans les siennes   
  
-Je suis venue voir si tu allais bien!  
  
-Merci c'est....  
  
-Va temps tout de suite! Cria Inu-Yasha. Mais, comment as-tu fait pour venir ici??  
  
-Eee.. je ne sais pas, je sais simplement que je suis tombé dans un puit.  
  
-Ca doit être a cause des morceaux de la perle qu'il y a des ses jambes qu'il a put traverser. Dit Kagome.  
  
-On s'en fou! Il va retourner d'où il vient!! Cria Inu-Yasha  
  
-INU-YASHA! dit Kagome.  
  
-QUOI???  
  
-OSUWARI!  
  
Inu-Yasha s'écrasa contre le sol tandis que la mère de Kagome se leva.  
  
-Si vous voulez, vous pouvez rester ici jusqu'à ce que Kagome reparte. Dit-elle  
  
-Merci pour l'invitation. Dit Koga.  
  
-Qu...Quoi?! s'exclama le semi-démon, face contre terre.  
  
-Oui, c'est une bonne idée. Approuva Kagome. Et demain, tu pourrais venir à l'école avec nous.  
  
-Quoi??!!?? Cria Inu-Yasha , de nouveau sur ses pieds  
  
-Je ferai tout ce que tu veux! Dit Koga en reprenant les mains de Kagome.  
  
Inu-Yasha se jeta entre les deux et fit face à Koga.  
  
-Si tu es pour rester ici, n'approche pas de Kagome!  
  
-Mêles-toi de tes affaires, face de chien bâtard. Répondit Koga.  
  
Kagome se défila et monta dans sa chambre. Koga et Inu-Yasha la suivèrent. Kagome alla s'installer à son bureau pour faire ses devoirs, mais Inu-Yasha et Koga n'arrêtaient pas de se disputer.  
  
-Va t'en! Cria Inu-Yasha  
  
-Non, moi je reste, toi tu pars! Repondi Kouga.  
  
-VOUS ALLER ARRÊTER!?!?! J'essaie de faire mes devoirs!Cria Kagome, à bout de nerf.  
  
Ils se tournèrent, surpris, vers Kagome, qui était rouge de colère. À peine quelques minutes plus tard, elle était en train de faire ses devoirs tranquillement, car Kouga et Inu-Yasha étaient assis côte a côte sur le lit de Kagome et ils avaient tous deux un air de bœuf  
  
-Kagome, Sota! C'est l'heure de souper!! Cria sa mère.  
  
Ils descendirent et allèrent s'assoire dans la cuisinne. Inu-Yasha était encore assis à côté de Koga.  
  
-Tu es un homme-loup?Demanda Sota.  
  
-Ouais, ça te dérange? Répondit sèchement Koga.  
  
-Non, je trouve ça cool! Répondit Sota, tout excité.  
  
Sota ce mit a fixer Koga d'un air impressionné.  
  
-Sota, ne fixe pas Koga comme ça!Dit Kaogme.  
  
-Alors, est-ce que c'est bon? Demanda la mère de Kagome.  
  
-Oui c'est très bon! Répondit Koga avec un petit sourire de remerciement.  
  
-Oui c'est bon! Dit-Inu-Yasha la bouche pleine.  
  
Kagome était exaspérée par l'attitude d'Inu-Yasha, elle se leva et alla porter son bol à la cuisine. Koga et le semie-démon firent la même chose.  
  
-Je vais me coucher. Dit Kagome en montant les marche.  
  
Koga et Inu-Yasha la suivaient toujours.  
  
-Où penses-tu aller comme ça! Demanda Inu-Yasha à Koga  
  
-Je vais me coucher!  
  
-Pas dans la chambre de Kagome! S'exclama Inu-Yasha  
  
-Il peut dormir dans ma chambre s'il le veut. Dit Kagome en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre.  
  
-Mais… Kagome...Essaya de dire Inu-Yasha. Koga passa devant lui et entra dans la chambre.  
  
Kagome était assise sur son lit et se préparait à se coucher. Inu-Yasha entra à son tour et vit que Koga était assis à sa place! À côté du lit de Kagome! Qui était la place où il pouvait être le plus proche de Kagome lorsqu'elle était dans son lit. Il ferait tout pour retrouver sa place.   
  
#########################################################################  
  
Merci pour tout ces review. Je suis desole de pas fair vite pour ecrire mes chapitres c'est parce que je nai pas le temps ses temps si.  
  
Merci de votre compreantion. Le prochain chapitre que je vai ecrire ca va etre pour mon autre Fan Fic : Une veille connaisence.  
  
Eciver moi encore des review.  
  
Note de la correctrice : Waaa,J'ai été vite aujourd'hui pour corrigerBon,alors j'espère qu'il ne reste pas trop de fautes! Et vous êtes mieux de tous reviewver ceux qui lisent ce chapitre! Parce que c'et pas zentil de pas reviewver lool;) Aller, à bientôt! 


	4. Le combat du siècle!

**_Chapitre 4: Le combat du siècle! _**

Inu-Yasha avait passé la nuit à regarder Kouga, qui était assis à côté du lit de Kagome. Cela le m'était en colère, il avait grogné intérieurement toute la nuit! Au matin, quand Kagome se réveilla, elle était seule dans sa chambre! _Mais, où sont-ils_? Pensa Kagome. Elle descendît et les trouva dans la salle à manger, se toisant du regard.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là? Demanda Kagome.

Le semi-démon et le démon-loup, qui ne l'avaient pas entendue arriver, tournèrent la tête dans sa direction.

-Bonjours Kagome! Lui dit kouga avec un grand sourire, se dirigeant vers elle

Inu-Yasha, qui remarqua ce que Kouga voulait faire, prendre les mains de Kagome dans les siennes, se leva à son tour et se mit devant Kouga.

-Kouga, si tu veux, tu peux aller t'habiller comme Inu-Yasha et venir à l'école avec moi, tu n'as qu'à prendre l'uniforme de rechange que je lui ai pris au cas où il déchirait celle qui porte. Dit Kagome avec un grand sourire, ce qui accentua la colère du semi-démon

-Je ferai ce que tu veux, Kagome!

-Très bien alors je doit te dire pour commencer qu'ici, il n'y a pas de démon ou de monstre. Personne n'a jamais entendu parler de ça alors tu ne peux pas dire que tu es un démon sinon, les personnes vont penser que tu es fou! Et je te demanderai de ne pas provoquer les autres et de ne pas te battre.

-Quoi?! Pas de démon! Quel monde bizarre…Mais je vais faire ce que tu m'as demandé. Je vais aller me changer.

-Oui, bonne idée et dépêche-toi sinon nous allons être en retard. Dit Kagome.

Dès que Kouga eut fini de se changer, ils partirent en direction de l'école par le même moyen de tous les jours, c'est-à-dire: de toits en toits pour atterrir dans le petit coin isolé.

-C'est ça l'école? Demanda Kouga, qui était très impressionner par la hauteur des immeubles qu'il avait vu en cour de route.

-Oui, c'est ça l'école. Lui répondit simplement Kagome

-Bon, on y va maintenant? Demanda Inu-Yasha

-Oui, il n'y a personne en vue, on peut sortir. Dit Kagome.

Kagome, Inu-Yasha et Kouga sortirent de leur cachette et la cloche sonna. Ils se dirigèrent vers le cours d'éducation physique. Arrivés là-bas, ils virent qu'Hojo et les amies de Kagome les attendaient.

-Kagome,tu peux nous présenter à ton nouvel ami? Demanda l'une e ses amies.

-Oui, bien sûr. Je vous présente Kouga!

-Bonjours! Dirent le trio de filles en même temps.

Une fois les présentations furent finies, les amies de Kagome abandonnèrent Kouga pour se rapprocher d'Inu-Yasha. N'étant pas très à l'aise aveccl'idée qu'une bande de fille l'admire, il se rapprocha de Kagome, non seulement pour fuir le trio de filles, mais également pour ne pas laisser Kagome et Kouge seuls ensemble. Mais quand il eut rejoint Kagome, il ne pu dire un mot car le professeur commença à parler.

-Bon, alors, comme je l'ai annoncé hier, le cours d'aujourd'hui sera de la lutte. Comme vous savez tous déjà les règlements, je veux seulement vous rappelez une petite chose. C'est un groupe de 2 à la fois sur les tapis. Vous avez tous compris? Bon, nous pouvons commencer.

Hojo se dirigea vers Inu-Yasha.

-Inu-Yasha! Cria Hojo. Nous allons combattre ensemble.

Pendant ce temps, un groupe était en plein combat sur un tapis.

Kouga, qui avait entendu Hojo, s'approcha.

-Hey! Face de chien! Tu viens enfin de trouver un opposant à ta taille! Dit sarcastiquement Kouga avec un grand sourire.

Inu-yasha se tourna vers Kouga. À ce moment, les deux personnes, qui se battaient quelques minutes plus tôt sur le tapis, finirent leur combat et s'écartèrent afin de laisser la place à un autre groupe. Inu-Yasha se jeta alors sur Kouga et, dans leur combat, ils atterrirent sur le tapis de combat. Ils continuèrent de combattre sans ce soucier de Kagome, qui leur criait d'arrêter. Inu-Yasha envoya un coup poing directement dans la figure de Kouga, qui encaissa très bien le coup. Kouga sauta pour prendre de l'élan afin de donner un coup de poing à Inu-Yasha, mais celui-ci l'esquiva juste à temps et Kouga frappa le sol, qui ce défonça assitôt! Inu-Yasha, très haut dans les airs, plongea droit sur Kouga. Le démon-loup esquiva très habilement et le poing du semi-démon alla rencontrer le sol, qui explosa encore une fois! Hojo, qui regardait la scène, se dit intérieurement qu'il allait proposer à Inu-Yasha de laisser tomber leur combat! Autour du tapis, tous les élèves s'étaient écartés pour éviter d'être blessés et, surtout, parce qu'ils avaient vraiment peur, certains même fuyaient le lieux. Kagome regardait la scène, furieuse! Inu-Yasha, qui voulait en finir avec Kouga, lança un Sankontesso, mais Kouga l'évita juste à temps et le sankontessou fini sur le sol. Il répliqua en donnant un coup de pied au visage d'Inu-Yasha, qui alla s'écraser sur le sol, juste à côté de Kagome, et cela fit vibrer le sol. Le semi-démon se releva et retourna au combat.

-INU-YASHA, KOUGA, ARRÊTER TOUT DE SUITE! Cria Kagome!

Mais ils ne l'écoutèrent pas. Kagome prit alors la seule solution qui lui restait…

-INU-YASHA… OSUWARI!!

Et le jeune demi-démon s'écrasa au sol pour ne plus se relever pas. Kagome alla le rejoindre.

-Inu-Yasha, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?!

-Il m'a insulté! Cria Inu-Yasha en colère

Les autres élèves, qui avaient vraiment peur du semi-démon, reculèrent encore plus loin et, à leur grand surprise, Kagome continua à le gronder.

-Je vous ai dit de ne pas vous battre dans ce mon-je veux dire à l'école!

-Il n'avait qu'à ne pas m'insulter! Cria Inu-Yasha en tourna la tête vers Kouga.

Celui-ci ne semblait pas éprouver le moindre remords.

-Kouga, qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense? Demanda Kagome, tout aussi en colère contre Kouga.

-Je suis désolé Kagome, il s'approcha de Kagome et lui prit les mains, je me suis laissé emporter je ne recommencerai pas!

Cela fit enrager Inu-Yasha, qui se releva d'un bond pour donner un coup de poing à Kouga, mais Kagome fut la plus rapide.

-OSUWARI!

La cloche sonna et tous les 3 retournèrent chez Kagome.

Miroku, Sango,Shippo et Kirara se tenaient au bord du puit, ils étaient tous

écoeurés d'attendre.

-Pense-tu qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à Kagome? Demanda Sango à Miroku.

-Non je ne pense pas, avec Kouga en plus pour la protéger, ça m'étonneraismnais, il est vrai que c'est inquiétant, Kagome n'est jamais resté aussi longtemps dans son monde.

-Il faut aller voir! Dit précipitamment le petit Shippo.

-Mais nous ne pouvons pas y aller, il n'y a que Kagome et Inu-Yasha qui le peuvent. Dit Miroku.

-Mais, houshi-sama Kouga est arrivé à passer. Peut-être que nous aussi, on pourrait, grâce au morceau de la perle que l'on vient de récupérer!

-Tu as raison Sango! On va essayer, mais, Kirara n'a pas de morceau.

-Si Kirara et moi tenons le morceau en même temps, peut-être que ça va marcher. Dit Sango, pour qui il n'était pas question d'abandonner son animal de compagnie.

-Oui, on peut essayer. Dit Miroku

Tout le monde était maintenant prêt pour le transfert d'époque.

-Alors, à trois, on y va tous, d'accord?

Ils hochèrent tous de la tête.

-Bon, alors 1...2….3. Fit Miroku

Il sautèrent tous et se retrouvèrent dans un temple au japon!

######################

Je suis désole d'avoir pris si long temps à écrire un chapitre et ce chapitre est assez cours aussi alors un double désoler. J'ai eu de la difficulté avec mes idées et avec mon horaire. Merci de votre patience et merci pour tes les review que j'ai reçu. Continuer en m'en envoier sa m'encourage a continuer.

Note de la correctrice: Voilà, je dois dire que j'ai aussi pris pas mal de temps à le corriger et j'en suis désolé, mais je voulais finir mon chapitre avant de corriger celui-ci'Bon je ne sais pas vous mais moi j'ai aimé ce chapitre. Tk alors désolé de ma part aussiDésolé si vous avez trouvé des fautes, mais il y en a parfois qui m'échappe, je ne suis pas parfaite, mais je crois avoir corriger la plupart des faute les plus voyante Je ne vous dis qu'une chose, à tous ceux qui lisent cette merveilleuse fanfic, REVIEWVER ! Qu'est-ce que vous attendez?!


	5. De nouveaux arrivants

Pour ceux qui s'inquiète pour Kikyo quand j'ai dit qu'elle était morte et bien je me suis tromper elle revient en vie une dizaine d'épisode plus loin sauver par Kagome qui la soigner.  
  
Et si qu'el qu'un veux voir le vrai épisode ou Inu-Yasha et les amies a Kagome ce rencontre il s'agit de l'épisode 160  
  
P.S. : J'avait commencer ma fic avant de savoir que cette épisode existait.  
  
Chapitre 5 : De nouveaux arrivent.  
  
(combat kagome sango)  
  
-Alors c'est ça le monde à Kagome! Dit le petit Shippo en sortant du puit.  
  
-Je crois que nous sommes dans un temple. Dit Miroku en inspectant les lieux.  
  
-Tu crois que sa serait prudent de sortir? Demanda, Sango qui tenait Kirara dans ces bras.  
  
-Nous sommes venu ici pour retrouver Kagome, nous n'allons pas rester ici! Dit Shippo en cherchant la sortie.  
  
-Tu as raison. Bon alors par ou commençons-nous? Dit Sango  
  
-Par sortir d'ici!  
  
Miroku ouvrit la porte et ils ce retrouvèrent à l'extérieur. Ils ce dirigèrent vers la maison la plus proche. Miroku frappa à la porte et Sota vin ouvrir. Il fut très surpris de voir un prêtre bouddhiste habiller à l'ancien, un petit garçons avec une... une QUEU!  
Et une femme habiller à l'ancienne avec un énorme boomerang et qui tienait dans ces mains un mignon petit chat à deux queues!  
  
-Vous êtes des amies à ma sœur… vous venez de l'autre coter du puit? Demanda Sota qui ce disait que sa pouvait juste être des personnes d'une autre époque.  
  
-Tu es le frère à Kagome? Demanda Sango.  
  
-Oui je m'appelle Sota.  
  
-Qui est-ce Sota? Demanda la mère à Kagome qui venait juste d'arriver.  
  
-Ce sont des personnes qui viennent de l'autre coter du puit et ils disent qu'ils sont des amis à Kagome. Dit Sota.  
  
-Permettez moi de me présenter je m'appelle Miroku.  
  
Il prit les mains de la mère à Kagome. Ca ne fut pas très long avant qu'il reçoive un bon coups de Hiraikotsu en arrière de la tête et il l'achat les mains de la mère à Kagome en fessant un petit sourire gêner.  
  
-Je suis la mère à Kagome.  
  
-Bonjours madame Higurashi, je'appelle Sango et voici Shippo et Kirara.  
  
-Enchanter de faire votre connaissance. Entrer je vous en pris et venez attendre Kagome et ces autres amis dans la salle à manger ils vont bientôt revenir de l'école.  
  
Ils entrèrent et alla s'assoire dans la cuisine ou il font la connaissance du grand-père de Kagome et de Buyo qui ne bougea pas plus que d'habitude. Shippo alla jouer avec Buyo mais d'une façon plus gentil que celle d'Inu-Yasha.  
  
Tout ta coup la porte s'ouvra  
  
-C'est moi je suis rentré!  
  
Shippo sorti en courant de la salle à manger et alla sauter dans les bras à Kagome.  
  
-Shippo!! Mais… mais… comment es-tu arriver ici?  
  
-Il a pas juste moi, il a Mirou, Sango et Kirara!  
  
A ces mots ils sortirent tous de la salle a manger et ce dirigèrent vers Kagome.  
  
-Comment avait vous fait pour venir ici? Redemanda Kagome.  
  
-Pendant ton absence le village de Kaede c'est fait attaquer par un youkai et il avait 3 fragments du Shikon no tamma, alors ont à peu traverser le puit.  
  
Miroku sortie les fragments et les donna à Kagome qui les rangea dans la petite bouteille qui contiens les autres morceaux.  
  
-Mais, ou sont Inu-Yasha et Kouga? Demanda Sango.  
  
-Ils doivent être dehors encore en trin de ce disputer!  
  
Tout les 4 et Kirara sortir pour aller voir Inu-Yasha. Il était encore en trin de ce battre avec Kouga pour une raison mystérieuse.  
  
-Hey face de chien laisse Kagome tranquille.  
  
Et dans un saut Kouga donna un coup de pied a inu-Yasha qui alla s'écrasé 5 mètre plus loin. Il se releva et sauta pour retourner se battre avec Kouga.  
  
-Tu rêve si tu penses que m'a te laisser Kagome. Je ne laisserai personne me l'enlever, rajouta-t-il dans ça tête.  
  
Dans ça lancer le demi-démon frappa Kouga au visage qui, en retombant fit craquer le sol autour de lui.  
  
- Arrêter de vous battre!! Cria Kagome.  
  
Ils ne l'entendaient pas et continuèrent à ce battre. Kouga voulu prendre plus de vitesse pour que le coup qu'il allait donner soit plus puissant alors il sauta et à fait une tornade ce qui arracha les feuilles des arbres et fit voler partout les vêtements qui était sur la corde a linge et arracher les fleures des à l'entour. Inu-Yasha aprè avoir reçu le coup de pied de Kouga alla s'écrasé sur le toi de la maison mais, par chance ne le transperça pas.  
  
Kagome allait faire appelle a son mot magique quand Sango la pris de vitesse et lança Hiraikotsu pour les séparer. Quand le semi-démon vie le gigantesque boomerang il tourna la tête, pour voir Sango qui le rattrapais. Kouga arrêta lui aussi de ce battre et ce dirigea vers la petite troupe qui les regardaient ce battre.  
  
-Sango! Miroku! Mais, que faites vous ici? Dit Inu-Yasha surpri  
  
-HEY!! Je suis la moi aussi!! Cria le petit Kitsune.  
  
-Il es la lui aussi. Dit Inu-Yasha dans un faux détachement.  
  
-INU-YASHA!!!! Tu as tout détruit!!! Cria Kagome.  
  
-Tu oublis Kouga!  
  
-Tout les deux! Vous allez tout nettoyer. Ordonna Kagome.  
  
-Nous allons vous aidez. Dit Miroku.  
  
Alors Kagome qui ne voulait pas rester la a rien faire décida de les aider aussi. Kagome s'occupa du linge et alla les relaver avec l'aide de Sango, Kouga et Inu-Yasha replantant les plantes qui on était arracher et Miroku ramassa les feuilles a l'aide de son Kazaana.  
  
-Miroku arrête!!! Cria Kagome qui venait de ressortir dehors pour mettre le linges a sécher sur la corde.  
  
-Il ne faut pas utiliser vous pouvoir dans ce monde! Qu'el qu'un pourrait vous voir et sa serait une catastrophe!  
  
-D'accord mais, comment je fait pour ramasser les feuille?  
  
Kagome un tendit un ballet. La cours fut ramasser dans un temps record.  
  
-Beau travail! Merci d'avoir ranger la cours  
  
-Ca nous fait plaisir. Répondit Miroku.  
  
-Mais qu'est ce que vous fait la? Demanda Inu-Yasha.  
  
-On s'inquiétait sa fessait longtemps que vous étiez de l'autre coter alors nous avons traverser. Répondit Sango.  
  
-Mais… Inu-Yasha, Kouga pour quoi portait vous c'est étrange vêtement? Demanda Miroku  
  
-Kagome nous a donner c'est vêtement pour que l'on puisse aller à École avec elle sans ce faire remarquer.Dit Kouga.  
  
-Moi aussi je veux aller a École avec vous!! Dit le petit Shippo.  
  
-Premièrement c'est l'école et je ne c pas si toi tu va pouvoir Shippo parce que c'est pour les grand, Sango toi tu pourrait si je te donner des vêtements et pour Miroku je pourrais toujours aller chercher un autre uniforme.  
  
-Je pourrai me transformer en sac ou autre chose!Dit Shippo  
  
-Mais, vas-tu être capable de tenir toute une journée?  
  
-Oui oui! Enfin j'espère rajouta-t-il dans ça tête.  
  
-D'accord alors tu va e transformer en sac. Maintenant je vais aller chercher un autre uniforme et vous rentrer et ne fait pas de bêtises.  
  
-Inquiète toi pas pour nous ont va ce débrouiller. Et compte sur moi pour surveiller Inu-Yasha et Kouga. Dit Miroku.  
  
-Merci. Je ne serai pas longue peux être une demi-heure. Ha je doit vous dires que ici il n'a pas de youkai, de Oni ou de démon alors si vous voyer qu'elle que chose de bizarre c'est normal et n'aller pas le combattre.  
Inu-Yasha va vous expliquez. Bon j'y vais.  
  
Une demi-heure plus tard Kagome revenais avec une housse qui contenait l'uniforme à Miroku. A l'intérieur sa mère avait préparer le souper et l'attendait pour commencer à manger.  
  
-Ha te voila enfin! Dit Inu-Yasha, KAgome avait l'aire contente qu'elle lui ai manquer. On va pouvoir enfin manger!  
  
-Inu-Yasha OSWARI.  
  
Et le semi-démon alla, une foi de plus rencontrer le plancher.  
  
-Pour quoi a tu fait sa!!  
  
-Magon, fit Kagome en tournant la tête dans la direction contraire de Inu-Yasha.  
  
Et Kagome alla s'assoire à coter de Kouga. Ce qui ne fit pas plaisir a Inu-Yasha. Ils mangèrent tous et après c'était l'heure de ce coucher. Il a ue une course entre Inu-Yasha et Kouga pour arriver en premier à coter du lit à Kagome cette fois c'est Inu-Yasha qui a gagner , Shippo lui sa place était évidente c'est avec Kagome dans son lit, Sango allait dormire sur un lit de fortune que Kagome avait monter et Miroku lui allait dormir à coter sur le murs.  
  
-Bonne nuit tout le monde. Dit Kagome.  
  
-Bonne nuit Kagome. Dit Kouga en s'approchant pour lui donner un bec de bonne nuit.  
  
Kagome ne savait pas comment réagir et regardait les yeux grand ouvert Kouga qui s'approchait. Elle s'en allait l'arrêter quand Inu-Yasha qui était en trin d'exploser de colère il souleva Kouga et l'envoyer dans le coin de la chambre.  
  
-Je t'interdit de toucher Kagome!  
  
-Ces pas de tes à faire face de chien!  
  
-D'après moi Inu-Yahsa est jaloux parce que il en n'a pas eux l'idée. Dit Miroku à Sango.  
  
Inu-Yasha donna un coup de point sur la tête de Miroku et une bosse apparu. Et ce rassit à coté du lit et Kagome, elle entendit que tout le monde dorme et ce pencha vers inu-yasha et lui chuchota à l'oreille pour pas le réveiller:  
  
-Merci d'avoir arrêter Kouga, et elle lui donna un bec sur la joue.  
  
Inu-Yasha à son habitude fessait assemblant de dormir et quand Kagome lui donna le bec il fessait tout pour ne pas sourire mais, quand il entendit qu'elle que minutes avant d'ouvrit les yeux et regarda Kagome endormit et lui caressa les cheveux et s'endormie. Kagome ouvrit les yeux en sentant qu'el que chose la toucher quand elle vue que c'était Inu-Yasha qui lui avait caresser les cheveux elle se rapprocha de lui et s'endormie.  
  
Le lendemain matin, Kagome c'est réveiller la première et vit qu'elle avait mit une mains dans les cheveux d'Inu-Yasha inconsciemment! Elle l'enleva délicatement pour ne pas le réveiller mais, peine perdu le semi-démon était trop sensible pour que ça passe inaperçu et il ce réveilla. Il se tourna vers Kagome qui avait l'aire très gêner, les yeux grand ouvert et la figure toute rouge, ça na pas pris 2 secondes pour que Inu-Yasha ce retrouve dans le même état qu'elle. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux qu'elle que secondes et détournèrent leurs tête en même temps.  
  
-Qu'est ce qui ce passe? Demanda Sango, que j'agitation avait réveiller.  
  
Kagome et Inu-Yasha tourna leur tête vers elle. Pendant ce temps Miroku, Shippo, Kirara et Kouga se réveillaient.  
  
-Rien. Dit Kagome avec un sourire qui disait le contraire. Maintenant commençons a se préparer pour aller à l'école.  
  
Ils prirent un petit déjeuner rapide et alla ce changer dans la chambre a Kagome. Elle mit son uniforme habituel, Kouga et Inu-yasha eux n'avait pas besoin de ce changer car, ils étaient déjà habiller, Miroku lui du faire un très grand effort pour arriver a mettre ces vêtements qui était beaucoup trop serer à son goût mais, ça lui fessait très bien, Shippo ue de la difficulté a ce transformer mais, ça donne un très jolie sac avec de la fourrure.  
  
-Miroku! Je te préviens ici tu ne flirt pas avec les fille et tu ne leurs demande pas de mettre tes enfants au monde c'est bien compris? Dit Kagome avec un aire absolu.  
  
-Inquiète toi pas je n'ai plus raison de le faire. Et il jeta un regard furtif à Sango.  
  
Ils s'en allèrent à l'école mais, a cause de c'est nouveau arrivant ils ne purent pas de passer par la voie des aire et dure ce résigner a marcher. Rendu a l'école les amies a Kagome arrivèrent pour être présenter.  
  
-Bonjours Kagome, Salut Inu-Yasha… qui son ces autres personnes.  
  
-Je m'appelle Miroku et voici Sango et Ship… enchanter.  
  
-Moi c'est Ayame.  
  
-Je suis Eri.  
  
-Et moi c'est Yumi.  
  
-Kagome tu as un nouveau sac1 Il est super beau.  
  
Eri prit Shippo en sac et c'est mit à l'inspecter, à le tourner dans tout les sens.  
  
-Atchhhhhh. Fit Shippo.  
  
Kagome repris le sac et le remit sur son dos.  
  
-Kagome ton sac a parler!! Dit Eri effrayer.  
  
-Mais, non tu a du t'imaginer sa n'est ce pas? Dit Kagome en se retournant vers Inu-Yasha.  
  
-Soit pas stupide c'est sur que sa ce peux pas!  
  
-Tu voit! Renchérie Kagome.  
  
-Oui tu a raison sa doit être mon imagination.  
  
-Et comment va le petit ami à Kagome? Demanda Yumi, en fessait un clin d'œil à Inu-Yasha qui se mit a rougir et Miroku et Sango ouvrit tellement les yeux qu'on aurais cru que leurs yeux allait être éjecter.  
  
-Petit ami?Dirent-ils en même temps, même Shippo!  
  
-Il va bien. Dit Kagome.  
  
Elle s'excusa et alla rejoindre Miroku et Sango.  
  
-Désoler j'ai oublier de vous dires que Inu-Yasha fait à semblant d'être mon petit ami à cause que Eri, Yumi et Ayame s'emblaient être attirer par lui.  
  
-Je vois, et toi tu en profit.Dit Sango avec un petit clin d'œil.  
  
-Mais, non!!!  
  
La réaction gêner de Kagomer la fit sourire encore plus. Par canche la cloche sonna et mi fin a cette conversation.  
  
#################################  
  
-KOUGA OU ES-TU?? Cria Ginta  
  
-Ça fait deux jours qu'il a disparu.  
  
-Penses-tu qu'il lui ai arriver qu'elle que chose?  
  
-Bien sur que non!  
#################################  
  
Dans la cours d'éducation physique il avait encore de la lutte.  
  
-Higurashi!!!!  
  
-Hojo-kun?!  
  
-Kagome qui est-ce? Demanda Sango.  
  
-C'est Hojo-kun c'est un ami mais, Inu-Yasha ne l'aime pas.  
  
-Est-ce que Hojo t'aime?  
  
-Mais non!!  
  
-Alors je ne voie pas pour quoi il ne l'aimerai pas à moins qu'il l'ai insulter.  
  
-Kagome… KAGOME! Cria Shippo.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Shippo?  
  
-Je n'arrive plus à garder ma forme il faut que je me transforme!  
  
########################################################  
  
Merci pour tout les review et pour me faire pardonner le dernier chapitre qui n'était pas très long je me suis dévouer à en écrire un plus long. Mais ma correctrice ne la pas encore corriger alors y doit avoir plein de fautes désole mais de que je reçois la version corriger je la changer et je viens de mettre la version corriger du chapitre 4. Merci encore pour les review et j'apprécier en avoir d'autre :p. 


End file.
